Jinbe
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} * The subject of this article is sometimes called Jimbei. is a whale shark fishman who was the second captain of the Sunny Pirates after Fisher Tiger, and who became a Shichibukai eight years ago. Jinbei's name comes from jinbei-zame (甚平鮫), which means "whale shark" in Japanese. His epithet, is a pun on . Also, the kyou part of it is the same kind used when addressing a high ranking yakuza member, thus making his epithet a Japanese pun. Appearance Jinbei is a large whale shark fishman with a face that is commonly associated with various Japanese demons such as Oni. His eyebrows and sideburns are distinctly shaped like those found on such demons. He also possesses two tusk-like lower fangs associated with such demons as well. He has long hair and a topknot. Personality Jinbei is a fishman with great pride. He apparently understands the damage a war between the World Government and Whitebeard would cause. Abilities and Powers Jinbei is presumed to be a Fishman pirate of immense power, possibly one that goes well beyond other Fishmen. While the extent of his abilities has yet to be seen, Sengoku himself commented about how the Fishman's great power would be a mighty asset for the marines in the upcoming battle against the Whitebeard Pirates. He and Arlong were once said to be equals, though whether it regards to their strength or status is yet unknown. He is one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat. History Past Jinbei was the most recent leader of the Sunny Pirates, taking over a legacy begun by Fishman pirate Fisher Tiger. When Jimbei joined the Shichibukai, the group split into pieces''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 69, Yosaku's Shichibukai information., such as the one Arlong led out of the Grand Line in search for easier targets. Current Events At this time, Jinbei is currently imprisoned in Impel Down headed by Sengoku, the only member of the Shichibukai who has chosen not to follow with the World Government on their summons on facing the Whitebeard Pirate.One Piece Manga - Chapter 523, Jinbei's current status revealed to Sengoku He has decided to fight the Marines and is prepared to lose his status as a Shichibukai. He was last in the same cell as Portgas D. Ace being tortured. There he complains about the fact that he could not scratch himself where he wanted to, and that he would gladly give his life to end the fighting.One Piece Manga - Chapter 528, Jinbei spoke with Ace Trivia *Although Jinbei is the second Shichibukai to be mentioned, he is the last one to be fully unveiled. *After his initial silhouette in chapter 523, at the JUMP Festa 2009 Oda decided to a show a preview of Jinbei and drew a rough sketch of what he looked like. References Category:Male Category:Fishmen Category:Shichibukai